D'Artagnan LaPorte/Relationships
This page is comprised of D'Artagnan LaPorte/Batwing's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Relatives Parents D'Art has a rather conflicted relationship with his parents. Following the loss of his sight, his parents became extremely overprotective and concerned with his well-being, even going so far as to move all the way to the countryside, where they thought it would be easier for him. Though he knows his parents love him and are only worried, he wishes they would be less worried about him and give him more freedom. It was only through his persistent pleading that his parents finally agreed to move back into the city. Friends Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir D'Art has had little interaction with either Adrien or Cat Noir and as such has yet to form a solid opinion on either of them. However, they become quick friends over their shared tendency to crack jokes and puns. Diane Dubrosse/Bunnie D'Art has a huge crush on his classmate, Diane Dubrosse, a shy and quiet artist. When asked by Ekko why he is so taken with her, D'Art responds by saying that Diane is not only cute and kind, but as an artist, she views the world in a different way than most others, something he is eager to get to know about her. D'Art is bold enough to act on his feelings, but unfortunately lacks the finesse in actually flirting with her. His attempts at humor ultimately fail as they not only fluster and confuse Diane, who is unaware she is even being flirted with, but his tendency to joke about his own blindness leaves Diane completely awkward over how to respond. With Bunnie, D'Art is just as flirty and prone to jokes as he normally is, but Diane is far more receptive to his jokes when she is Bunnie. He gives her playful nicknames such as Buns, Fluffy and Cottontail. D'Art clearly values Bunnie as a friend and partner enough to share some details about his personal life and even asking her advice on how to romantically pursue a girl he likes, unaware he is asking that very same girl. Ekko Ekko is D'Art's kwami that allows him to become Batwing. She and D'Art maintain a close partnership filled with playful banter. Though D'Art often criticizes Ekko for her laissez-faire attitude and Ekko makes fun of his failed attempts to woo Diane, they nonetheless care for each other. Ekko is usually bossy and demanding, particularly with food, but D'Art does not seem to mind this part of her, since she is the only one in his life not treating him differently because of his disability. When Ekko remarks how she doesn't understand humans and their choice in mates, D'Art responds that Ekko is only interested in someone to cater to her every whim, to which she responds that that is why she has him. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug D'Art has had little interaction with either Marinette of Ladybug and as such has yet to form a solid opinion of either of them. He at the very least admires Ladybug's heroic deeds, but chooses not to reveal himself as another Miraculous holder since he does not want to get in her way or interfere with her team dynamic with Cat Noir. Enemies Hawk Moth While Hawk Moth has done little to antagonize D'Art of Batwing directly, he is aware of the threat and danger he poses. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z